Alaskan legend
by TitanofGaming
Summary: Both wars were over, Annabeth died when she fought Gaia. In his rage Percy killed every monster, giant, and Gaia alike. He then swore he would never return to being a pawn of Olympus. So he takes refuge in Alaska and became the legendary Arion the wanderer, but when he stumbles upon a group of demigod what will he do? (Three-Shot).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is a new story idea I came up with. Sorry for not updating my other story but I really needed to write then post this. This will not be my main focus, The lone hero will be my main focus. I will only update this every once in a while.**

Chapter 1

3rd POV

The sun rose over the Alaskan mountains, a vast forest surrounding the base of the mountain. A thin wisp of smoke curled towards the orange sky. A campsite lay in a small clearing where the smoke arose from. A lone cloaked figure was curled next to the dying fire, trying in vain to keep warm. The figures tent was behind him, blanketed by a thick layer of snow about 5 inches thick. The Trent was on the edge of collapse. The figure stared deep into the fire, the light danced across the man's dark forest green eyes. A loud howl of pain broke thorough the silence, the man raised his head. Then the howl repeated itself, the man quickly stood in a flash and stomped of the fire to put it out. He then nimbly shook of the snow from his tent, his fingers flew and collapsed the tent and packed all his other possessions. The man then shouldered his pack, the howling broke through the silence again. The man then hurried towards the howling. When he neared the spot of the howling, a snarl came from his left, he slowly turned towards the left. A Siberian husky lady in the snow, it was covered in what looked like knife marks. The husky attempted a threatening look but it looked more like a pained the man inched towards the husky, his hand was in front of him, inviting the dog to sniff. The husky sniffed, then confident the man wouldn't hurt him the husky lowered his head and allowed the man to look at his injuries. The man placed his pack on the ground and took out some anaesthetic and some bandages, he then provided a quick look. The husky was over exhausted and thin as a twig, the cuts were raw and there wasn't a large loss of blood because of the snow. The man quickly cleaned the wounds, then he brought out a needle and a spool off thread, the husky empowered in pain when the needle weaved swiftly through his skin, but the dog didn't move. An hour later the man was done, he then proceeded to quickly set up camp, when the tent was set up the man went to the husky, who was swaddled up in warm cloths and carried him to the tent and lasted him down. The man then went out to get firewood. Ever since that day a strong bond was formed.

Weeks flew by and the man nursed the young Siberian husky back to health. Over the weeks the husky managed to walk without yelping or limping, and now he is getting the hand off running. The man also started to heal, the cold exterior slipped from tome to time but was soon man still awoke from his nightmares that haunted him, but they weren't as bad,a smile sometimes broke through the exterior. However, the man still didn't say a word, he has long since have the need to speak, the man after so long even forgot how to speak and what his voice sounded like. The answer to why he didn't speak was no mystery, a deep scar ran from his hairline, missing the eyes and deep into the man's throat. Forever casting the young man into silence.

Seasons posted by fast, the husky grew strong, fast and healthy after following the man who saved him from death. He followed him as a companion in the harsh terrain. The man, after many years of wandering the Alaskan wilderness decided to to finally settle down high in the mountainous regain that surrounds a small town on the coast called Anchorage. The place they settled down in was not very special, it is on a high and large plateau or outcrop that overlooks a vast forest and the city in the distance. The house itself was not special either, it is just a simple log cabin the size of an average apartment. The interior is Spartan, it had a bed, a bear's fur next to the bed, a wooden table and a large workmen that had all sorts of projects on it, a propane stove,a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and layup a large padlocked chest at the base of the bed. Although it was small it was home for the man and the dog. Everyday they woke up at dawn and hunted prey, they bright the game home and smoked it so it would last through the winter. Then they when to look for valuable herbs and spices.

Winter came and went, but snow covered the landscape, like a white blanket. The forest, now void of life has nothing but tracks of fearsome predators desperate for any sort of food. The man and his husky were walking towards town, the man carried a sword made out of bronze that was hidden in a scabbard that was under the man's cloak and a small pistol in case of bandits. They walked to the city when suddenly tracks appeared, he knelt down and studied the tracks. There were 3 human prints, they looked at least an hour and a half old. So he and his husky followed the tracks, as the day wore on the tracks got fresher and fresher but then there can several different tracks. A few tracks looked like something slithered in the snow, 6 or 7 were dog-like except the paws marks were too large, there was one or two large foot prints that only giant beings make. When the man say this he paled and immediately took off his cloak leaving him in a blue long sleeved shirt and cargo pants. The man and the dog took off in a full sprint, suddenly a loud feminine scream broke though the silent forest. The man ran and saw the clearing that the 3 teenagers were surrounded by monsters, the girl was in the middle of the two guys, she was severely injured. A fallen tree was the only obstacle in the way, the man just kept running and used the tree as a spring board, in mid air he slide his sword from the scabbard. He swung it at a deadly arc, vaporizing a few Dracaenae and Hellhounds. The monsters reeled back in shock. The man took this as an advantage and twirled and danced taking monsters down left and right. The last monster who was obviously the leader charged at the man, the man did a flip over the Cyclops and stabbed him in the back. The girl was now getting pretty pale from the blood loss, the man quickly scooped up the girl and placed her of his back and jogged towards the mountain, leaving the boys to follow in shock. When they arrived at the man's house the man immediately grabbed herbs and bandages, then he worked on cleaning the wound, then stitches then he put the herbs on the wound and wrapped bandages over the wounds. The boy held their breathe as he worked, when he was done the boys asked a question that was on their mind.

"Who are you?"

"My name has long since been forgotten young heroes. My name was once Percy Jackson, but now call me Arion" the man croaked. "Just Arion."

**Thanks for reading,I hope you enjoyed. I am really sorry for the late update. Also I will be definitely update the redo of chapter 1 of 'the lone hero'.**

**-titanofgaming signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alaskan Legend chapter 2

**I am sorry for not updating this story for a VERY long time but I kind of got caught up in my other story that I stopped updating this one. Recently I have had a Planet full of homework and o never had any time (except now) to update. Other than that I hope you enjoy the new chapter, I tried a new way of writing and I want to know if its better so tell me if its is. ENJOY ****.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Percy Jackson or anything that Rick Riordan writes**

Arion turned and looked at the two half-bloods, there was a look of awe and respect on their faces. The girl suddenly spluttered and hacked violently on the table, Arion rushed to a drawer and pulled out a vial of a nasty looking liquid. He then rushed back to the girl and poured the nasty liquid down her throat. Immediately the violent coughing stopped and the girl relaxed and fell asleep.

"Tell me your names" Arion said softly but his tone was commanding.

"My name is Dakota" the boy with purple eyes said, he stood tall and had a somewhat athletic build. " My Father is Bacchus, god of wine. Its an honor to meet you".

"My name is Dylan Zhang" the other boy said softly " I believe you already know my parents, they are Hazel and Frank Zhang".

The shock was overwhelming for Arion and he had to take a seat. His brain racing about the fact that he missed so much.

"I've been by myself for so long that I've forgotten about everyone else" he whispered to himself.

"Mr Jackson…. I mean Arion why don't you come with us back to camp Olympus?" asked Dakota.

"Have you not heard the tale of why I left child" Arion said alarmed at such a proposal.

"The one where you kill every single Giant and Gaia but disappeared mysteriously?" Dakota answered hesitantly

"No that is wrong, perhaps when the girl awakes I will tell you the real tale of why I am here and not in the Greek and Roman world " Arion stated firmly

Just as he said that the girl who was unconscious awoke and started panicking. The two boys rushed to her side. Arion got up and walked over and pushed the boys out of the way, he inspected the injuries and nodded in approval at how well the wounds healed. The Girl sat up and looked around the cabin warily until she saw Dylan and Dakota but she frowned at the stranger and she hesitantly attempted to stand. Immediately her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor but Arion managed to catch her and help her up.

"Careful there miss, the medicine I gave you is pretty strong stuff, don't want you walking around any time too soon." Arion said

"Where am I?" She asked confused

"Arion saved us from that monster hoard, he took you here and healed you" Dylan informed her

She turned to Arion with a small smile on her face and thanked her savior.

"It is of no problem miss, do you mind if I can have your name?" Arion said politely

"My name is Heather, I am a daughter of Poseidon" She said kindly

"So that makes you my little sister then" Arion said with a smile

"Your father is Poseidon? But I thought father didn't have any other kids other than Percy" Heather stated confused

"Yes and perhaps you all would like to hear my story of how I became Arion" Arion said softly

"Wait, you are Percy Jackson… as in THE Percy Jackson"

"Yes little sister … now let me tell you all a story. So grab a seat and listen. Now it all started when my beloved died in my arms"

_Flashback Giant War_

_Anger,Pain , Revenge, they clouded my mind, it was like a plague invaded my mind. My girlfriend who I had plans with, lay dying in my arms an earthen sword was embedded in her chest. The sounds of battle was all around me but I didn't care all I cared for was in my arms dying. The light in her eyes started to fade but not before her last words pierced the cloud of emotions "live on seaweed brain live on". The light then faded from her striking grey eyes, for a second the world held its breath and everything was silent. _

_Then anger and grief took over. Percy stood his aura surrounded him in a powerful green cloud the battle faded and all looked in fear to the son of Poseidon. Percy then attacked ruthlessly he charged at the nearest Giant who was the bane of Hestia and he slayed him in a single stroke of his blade. Surprise erupted among the enemy when the bane of Hestia didn't reform. Percy ran to the next Giant and did a somersault over the giant and stabbed in midair and decapitated the giant who then dissolved into the earth. This when on and the entire of the Olympian forces watched in pure awe as the son of Poseidon demolished the Giants. As Percy slayed the last Giant an earth piercing sound erupted from a large crack that appeared in front of Percy._

_A large hand shot out of the chasm and grasped the edge the being pulled itself out of the deep chasm and laughed in victory. The being looked down at the carnage and a look of anger passed the earthen beings' face._

"_Who dares slaughter my sons and daughters" the being now identified as Gaia shouted._

_A voice filled with grief and pure rage answered back._

"_I did Gaia"_

_Gaia turned and brought out her earthen sword and said_

"_It was a joy killing your precious girlfriend, a shame I didn't get a chance to make her scream before she died" Gaia said with an evil smirk._

_A loud piercing shout of anger, grief, and pain erupted from Percy causing all the gods and Gaia to take a step back in surprise. _

_Percy then rushed towards Gaia and started to exchange blows, Gaia was skilled but even she couldn't keep up with the enraged Percy. Finally Percy managed to get an opening and seized it, he faked a lunge and instead launched a very powerful roundhouse kick at Gaia's midsection causing her to stumble and lost her balance. Percy started to push her towards the chasm for a few minutes he pushed Gaia to the edge. The suddenly out of nowhere a hurricane surrounded Percy and he forced the hurricane into Gaia causing her to bleed and weaken her. Then Gaia fell and the chasm closed behind her. Percy then collapsed but he managed to get to his feet and he looked at the remaining demigods and the gods and said._

"_I am sorry" and he used a new ability he discovered called vapor travel and he teleported himself to Alaska._

_Percy took a deep breath and exhaled, this was a start to a new beginning. Arion the Wanderer was born. Arion wandered Alaska soon tales sprouted up about the mysterious wanderer and his husky. He would save people from earthquakes and pull people from fires, he would rescue people who got stuck in the snow and he would save people from monsters and bandits._

_Flashback end_

Arion finished his story as the moon came out; he looked at the three demigods who had tears in their eyes.

"Come I will show you to your rooms, then tomorrow I will give you a map and see you on your way" He said and he showed them to their rooms.

A deep silence entered the kitchen when Arion came back into the room, he grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and went outside to sit on the porch and look at the stars.

A presence soon appeared next to him in the empty chair that was beside him.  
>"I see that hope has not left you completely Percy or should I say Arion." The woman said teasingly<p>

"Its good to see you again Hestia, the last time I saw you was month ago how have you been? Please call me Arion" Arion smiled warmly

"I've been good, Olympus still wonders where you are and Poseidon is getting better" Hestia replied, she scooted her chair closer to Arion for warmth. Arion noticed this and put his arm around her to keep her warm.

"When are we going to tell Zeus?" Hestia asked softly

"Soon, my love, I am just preparing for the worst. We can tell them after I reveal that I am still alive and well, also I plan on helping the three demigods with their quest, whatever that might be." Arion informed her

"Their quest was to find an old Roman relic and they believe that it's in Alaska" she whispered.

"I best go to bed my love, I know the cold doesn't bother you but I am mortal and I can still die of frostbite and hypothermia" Arion whispered kindly in her ear.

"Very well my love, lets go to bed"

They drifted off into their bedrooms where Morpheus cradled their dreams and hopes.

**So let me know what you think of my new writing style and if its better than the other one. Thanks for reading.**

**-titanofgaming signing off**


End file.
